Big Night
by CamFletcher
Summary: Party time!


The smile on his face, the blonde model dancing with him. He was enjoying himself.

I turned, I didn't want to see that, I thought there was something special happpening between us but I was wrong. I couldn't be more wrong. I was sitting there, looking depresed when suddenly a hand was shaking my shoulder. I looked up, it was Logan. He was with an are-you-okay face and I smiled at him and nodded. He sited next to me and said:

"Hey, you should talk to him" I was shocked, how did he know? Of course, he is my best friend, he's always there for me, and viceversa, but I've never told Logan about Kendall. It must be pretty obvious though. The way we look at each other and smile and hug... but he was with that girl now, I had to get over him.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Kendall, you should talk to him, tell him what you feel, do you think your best friend wouldn't realize that? Please, I know you better that you know yourself" He replied smiling. I smiled back. I love him, he is the best friend I could ever ask for.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked raising my hand at him.

"Of course, my lady" He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor. As soon as we started moving, the music stoped, we looked at the dj.

"Okay, now a slow song, for the couples on the dance floor, enjoy". The music started again, I loved this song, so romantic. I looked at Logan, he smiled, I smiled. I put my arms around his neck while he put his around my body. We started dancing. It felt great, I totally forgot about Kendall and his girl.

"I love you" I said to him. He looked at me.

"I love you more" He replied. I smiled and got closer to him.

"Please never change" I whispered in his ear, I could feel the smile on his face on my cheek.

"I won't" I felt he said next to my ear. I smiled. The song finished. Party Rock Anthem started, I loved this song! It drived me crazy, I moved my head and hair like if I was drunk (which I'm not). Logan did a crazy dance too. It was our song. We laughed a lot during the following songs. I had to go to the bathroom and as soon as I moved, some girl asked Logan to dance, he looked at me. I nodded and he said yes. She looked nice. When I went out of the bathroom I saw Kendall looking at me with a long face and his arms crossed around his chest.

"Hi" I said ackwardly.

"Hi" He replied with an angry expression on his face.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"No, everything is NOT okay. What do you think you are doing?" I was so confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about, you know it. I saw you!" He said rising up his voice. I didn't respond. "I saw you with Logan" He finished. What the hell?

"And? Can't I hang out with my best friend?"

"Oh yeah, I see he's your best friend! You were hugging and about to kiss! It's pretty obvious you are dating" I was complitely shocked. He was being so stupid. How could he think that Logan and I were dating?

"We are not dating, are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not crazy! And I don't know why the two of you are trying so hard to deny it"

"What? You are definitely crazy!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Well, let's pretend Logan and I are dating.." He interrupted me.

"Aha! So you are dating!"

"No! I said let's pretend, PRETEND we are dating okay? Well, as I was saying, let's pretend Logan and I are dating, why does it bother you so much?" I said with a winner face. He was speechless, he didn't know what to say, I could notice it on his face. He started to mumble incomprehensible things and then before I knew what was going on he put a hand on my neck and kissed me. I couldn't move, I was really surprised. I noticed he was going to end it as he started to move away so I inmeditely put my hand on his hair to bring him closer. I noticed he smiled. The kiss took intencity, it got deeper and more passionate. His lips were so warm and soft, I could kiss him all day. I couldn't believe what was happening. The boy who I had a crush on felt the same way about me, I was so happy. The kiss ended, we were both smiling. I looked in his eyes, I loved those green beautiful eyes. I loved him.

"That's why it bothers me" He said answering the last question I've made.

"Oh, it's okay then" I stupidly replied. We stood there, looking at each other. We went to the dance floor where I saw the blonde girl dancing with some weird guy. I looked for Logan but he was nowhere to be found. Then I remembered the girl that asked him to dance. Maybe he was with her. Kendall and I started to dance, we never stoped looking at each other, we had a connection. A girl hited me with her arm while dancing, I turned and she said sorry. That's when I saw Logan excitedly talking with that girl, he saw me watching him and asked me if everything was alright by moving his lips, I gave him a thumb and he smiled and turned to keep talking with the brunette. I turned around too to find Kendall watching me.

"What?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I was just thinking how perfect you are" I melted inside. He is perfect.

"I'm not perfect, you are."

"You are perfect, for me." Aaww, so sweet. "Cause you're my cover, cover girl, I think you are a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know? Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts, it's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within, you're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl" He sang to me with his beautiful voice.

I could not be happier.


End file.
